


Playing With Sharks

by Queen_Saru



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cops, Gang, Lawyers, M/M, Multi, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Saru/pseuds/Queen_Saru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s probably a bad idea to date on both sides of the law at the same time, but Ryo’s not that worried, he’s got a lot of weaponry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Sharks

“This is going to backfire spectacularly on you one day, you know that right?” Junno asked, though he didn’t look up from the field reports that he was transcribing into the computer’s database. He knew his boss well enough by now to know that the other man was probably giving him an indignant look, so there was no point in actually looking up to see it.

“No it’s not, don’t be ridiculous.”

Junno did pause at that though, long fingers stilling on the keyboard. The other man didn’t usually make a habit of actually being stupid, which was what made him turn to give Ryo a look. Or rather, a Look. “You honestly think that dating a lawyer _and_ a criminal at the same time isn’t going to blow up in your face? It’s like poking a shark _and_ a bear with a stick and expecting not to get bitten by one of them, let alone mauled by both.”

“Don’t be stupid. Jin’s not a criminal,” Ryo replied evenly, not even bothering to address the rest of Junno’s words.

Unsure whether his boss had decided to ignore his painfully accurate analogy in order to focus on the completely _unimportant_ aspect of his words, which was that Jin technically wasn’t a criminal only because he’d never actually been _caught_ , Junno continued to stare at him in utter disbelief as the other man went back to flipping through their current posted bonds.

“Stop looking at me like that, Taguchi.”

“Looking at you like what, Boss? Like you’re utterly insane? Because I’m pretty sure I have good reason to be looking at you like that right now.”

Ryo’s eyes narrowed at that, but Junno didn’t back down just yet. He refused to let someone who was more than a head shorter than him think that he could intimidate him, regardless of the fact that Ryo often had more weaponry on him than your typical army personnel.

“What I do on my own time is no business of yours,” Ryo finally said, though it sounded like he was gritting his teeth in order to not yell or use words that would gain him points for ingenuity, even as he lost them for a distinct lack of class.

“As your friend, ex-lover, and most importantly... secretary, a great deal of what you do even on your own time is every business of mine,” Junno replied evenly, though he decided to back off before Ryo attempted to throw the nearest office supply at his head, which just happened to be the industrial sized paper shredder. He wasn’t sure if Ryo was capable of lifting it, but neither did he really want to find out. The paperwork Ryo made him fill out to obtain new office supplies was horrendous and in triplicate and he’d become rather fond of this particular shredder. He was thinking of giving it a name.

“When did I stop being able to intimidate you?” Ryo finally asked, hackles lowering when he realized that Junno wasn’t going to back off unless he wanted to. He was genuinely curious though, because despite his less than average stature he was rather good at putting fear into people’s hearts.

“Some time after our second date. I’m pretty sure it was the time you gave me head in the back of the movie theatre,” Junno replied, voice amused and slightly wistful. A small masochistic part of him honestly missed what he’d had with Ryo. The sex had been _phenomenal_.

It was impossible for Ryo not to grin at that; he was really good at giving head. However, he still didn’t believe that his private life was in any sort of way going to come back and bite him in the ass, even if Junno was almost always annoyingly right about shit like that. It was just hard to believe that Jin and Yamapi didn’t _know_ he was sleeping with both of them. Despite the front they both often put up, neither of them were complete idiots.

Content with his inner pep-talk, Ryo returned to his work, filing through currently paid out bonds to see who was due to be reminded that they had a court date coming up. This was the really boring part of his job, and he absently wished for something exciting, like a skip to chase down.

\--:--:--

  
Junno was going to laugh at this – and him – later, he just knew it. Ryo just hoped that he lived long enough to be able to throw something at the other man for laughing – and most likely adding in a few ‘I told you so’s’. He wasn’t exactly sure what was going on though, when so far other than being tossed into a trunk and tied to a chair, he hadn’t actually been hurt.

“Is this going to take long?” Ryo asked, doing his best to lounge in the chair he was currently tied to. It was a bit difficult, especially when his hands were starting to go tingly from the ropes that were too tightly tied around his wrists. “I do have work to do you know, and I don’t have time to just be hanging around here all day.”

The two thugs who had either lost at jankenpon (or were really low on a gang’s totem pole) turned to glare at him in almost unison. Ryo was a little bit impressed and wondered if they practiced that in private in order to intimidate the people they kidnapped.

“You’re here for as long as Boss says you’re here.”

Practically able to hear the capital letters in that word, Ryo grunted softly in annoyance. When he got out of here – and if it turned out that this had all happened because of Jin - he was going to beat the other man for letting people find out about their relationship. There was a reason that Ryo kept all of his private business private. It was because if he didn’t, stuff like this happened, especially when you were dating the second in command of one of Tokyo’s largest gangs.

Time crawled by slowly in the way that it did when you had nothing to occupy yourself with, and Ryo was getting to the point where he wished they’d left him all or any of his weapons just so that he could shoot himself in the foot and liven things up a bit.

Just when he was about to fall asleep – despite the numbness in his hands and the almost agonizing need to urinate – the door swung open.

Both lackeys jerked to attention and stood up straight as a tall man stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. Ryo didn’t do more than stiffen slightly before giving him a slow appraising look in an attempt to hide his surprise before he spoke. “Took you long enough. Can you untie me now? I really have to piss.”

Letting out a soft snort of laughter, Yamapi gestured to the two lackeys to undo his bonds. “I told Jin that this wouldn’t work, but you know him, he’s stubborn.”

Rubbing at his wrists with aching hands, Ryo got to his feet and glared at Yamapi. He really wanted to hit the other man, but he could barely feel his fingers right now, which meant it would probably be a useless punch. “Just what the hell are you two playing at?”

Cocking his head at the two other men who were still lingering a bit nervously, Yamapi moved away from the door and watched as they left before shutting it behind them and turning back to Ryo. “We’re a little bit… annoyed with you,” he said, but his tone made it clear that it was more than simple annoyance.

“So what? You kidnap me and tie me to a chair? Haven’t either of you heard of a phone?”

Ryo could understand their irritation, when in a sense he _was_ cheating on them both with the other, but he’d never gone out of his way to hide it from either of them and they’d never seemed to care or even let on that they _knew_ until now.

Yamapi had the grace to look a little bit embarrassed at his words, closing the space between them and taking Ryo’s hands between his own in order to help rub the feeling back into them even as he continued speaking. “Jin wanted to see if you loved one of us more than the other. He intended to put you into a situation that would make you seek help and then see which of us you called. I did try and point out to him that this was you, and you were unlikely to break, especially when we didn’t want to actually _hurt_ you.”

“He’s an idiot, and so are you for going along with this. I don’t love either of you _more_ ,” Ryo grumped, though he didn’t pull his hands away from Yamapi’s touch. It felt good after being tied up for so long. “Call him and tell him that. I’m going to go home, pee, and then shower, since you’ve kept me in that damn chair for so long I feel grungy.”

“We still need to talk about this, Ryo, whether you want to or not.”

Sighing in irritation, Ryo finally pulled his hands back and attempted to straighten his crumpled clothes to something a little less than just-shoved-into-a-trunk. “Fine. Then come over later, but make sure you bring food and beer or I’m not opening the door.”

His words prompted an amused snort of laughter from Yamapi, but the lawyer nodded and led Ryo out the door and through the maze of hallways to the building’s exit. Calling him a cab and handing him some cash to pay for it, he watched the vehicle pull back into traffic before pulling out his phone and calling Jin.

\--:--:--

  
Still more than a little annoyed with Jin and Yamapi’s rather childish ploy, Ryo sulked in the bath for a good hour after he got home, sinking deep into the deliciously hot water and considering what on earth he was going to do with both of them if they decided to show up tonight.

He wasn’t really _mad_ at them, but that didn’t mean he was just going to let a stunt like that go without saying something.

Climbing out of the bath when the stiffness in his body had faded, Ryo pulled on comfortable sweatpants and a t-shirt and settled on his couch with a book, the TV playing softly in the background. It was hard to completely relax when his mind was still going, thinking about both of his lovers. It had probably been an unwise decision on his part when he’d taken up with them both, but he hadn’t been lying to Yamapi when he’d said that he didn’t love one of them more than the other.

He honestly couldn’t imagine his life without either man in it, and that was what made all of this so difficult. If he didn’t care about them at all he would have dumped both of them long ago and gone for someone – and something – simpler. Instead he continued to see them both, and most likely frustrated them as well as himself.

Tossing the book aside when it did nothing to keep his focus, Ryo stared blindly at the TV as he drifted in his thoughts.

The sound of his doorbell pulled him from them a little while later and he was on feet and halfway to the door before he remembered that he was still annoyed. Slowing his steps, he paused a few feet from the door before moving to open it.

The smell of take-out and the sight of beer in Jin’s hands had his mood mellowing a little bit, and while his irritated expression didn’t fade, he stepped back enough in order to allow both men into his apartment. “I’m still mad at you. Don’t think I’m not just because I’m letting you in.”

“You do realize that if anyone should be mad here, it’s us, right?” Yamapi asked as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him, kicking off his shoes and making his way past Ryo and into the kitchen to set down the bags of take-out. “You were technically cheating on both of us, and whether we knew or not is irrelevant.”

“I didn’t throw you in a trunk, and I certainly wasn’t holding you hostage,” Ryo replied, taking the beer out of Jin’s hands and following Yamapi into the kitchen. “If you were bothered, you could have acted like an adult and _told_ me, instead of acting like children and throwing a fit.” Setting the six pack down on the counter, he broke one free of the plastic webbing and cracked it open, turning his still displeased expression onto both men as he took a deep drink of the cold and refreshing beer.

“You have a point… but we still have a right to be angry with you,” Jin said, folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. “We felt like you were playing us for fools, and it wasn’t a good feeling, Ryo-chan.”

Nodding in agreement with Jin, Yamapi opened the bags of take-out and moved easily around Ryo’s kitchen to gather plates and cutlery so that he could dish up the food. He was as irritated as Jin – and probably Ryo – but Ryo was right, they could deal with this like adults, and that included eating together civilly.

“I’m not saying you don’t have the right to be angry,” Ryo replied, expression softening ever so slightly. He’d honestly never meant to actually hurt either of them as he’d so clearly done, even if he had been seeing them both simultaneously. “I’m just saying that there were better ways to go about being angry with me than that stunt you just pulled.”

They both had the grace to finally look ashamed for what they’d done, and Ryo felt the last of his irritation with them finally melt away. Reaching for a plate of food that Yamapi had prepared, he let out a murmur of thanks before leading them to the living room. Settling on the floor and setting his plate and beer onto the low coffee table, he dug greedily into the food, not having realized just how hungry he’d been. “Eat first, then we’ll talk about this.”

The silence was almost companionable as Jin and Yamapi followed his example and settled down to eat. Ryo wasn’t delusional enough to believe that they’d forgiven him for his supposed deception, but the fact that they’d stopped stuffing him into small objects was a good sign at least.

When Ryo rose from his seat on the floor to clear their plates some time later, he found himself feeling much more amiable and relaxed than he’d been a few hours earlier. In no mood to actually do the dishes, he dumped them into the sink and half heartedly rinsed them with hot water before returning to Jin and Yamapi.

“So what do you want me to do?” he asked, not returning to his seat on the floor, and instead remaining standing. Being shorter than both of them, he needed this advantage right now to feel like he was still in control, especially with both of them in the same room.

“An apology would be nice,” Yamapi said a bit dryly, leaning back on his palms and looking up at Ryo.

“Should I apologize for loving you both, or just for not telling you?” Ryo asked, folding his arms over his chest and looking back and forth between Jin and Yamapi. He didn’t really want to have to do the former, because he wasn’t really sorry for that. He was sorry for hurting them both, and for doing so unintentionally to the point where they’d had to resort to childish methods in order to get his attention, but he wasn’t sorry for loving them.

“I’d like an apology for thinking we’re both so ignorant that we wouldn’t notice you were cheating on us,” Jin said.

His voice was just a little bit bitter, and Ryo hated himself a little bit for that because he knew it was him who had hurt Jin enough to make him feel stupid, something he’d fought so hard to prove he wasn’t. “I’m sorry… I never meant to make either of you think you were stupid. You’re not, and I hope you know that. I just… I love you, and I was too selfish to give either of you up.”

“Even if you were playing us for fools and hurting us in the process?” Yamapi asked, though he sounded less angry than before.

“Especially for that,” Ryo replied, finally relaxing his stance and looking away nervously. “By the time I’d realized just how much you both meant to me, I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t pick just one of you, and I didn’t want to have to, so I just let things continue on like before. I guess I was hoping that even if you knew about each other you wouldn’t care enough to say anything.”

“Now who’s the idiot,”Jin said, snorting softly and tossing his head slightly in indignation at the thought that either he or Yamapi would just let themselves continue to be played, even if they were both hot-headed and emotionally driven, and they loved Ryo too much to just back off.

“I know… I’m sorry.”

Ryo looked so honestly shamed that Yamapi sighed and looked over at Jin. He had nothing against the gang member. To be honest, had they met under different circumstances, he thought that they might have even been friends.

Reading Yamapi’s look, Jin’s mouth thinned slightly in annoyance. He knew what the other man was thinking, but he wasn’t sure he liked it. He was a possessive person and the fact that he didn’t like to share was one of the reasons they were even having this conversation. Still, he also didn’t want to give Ryo up, which meant that the only thing to do _was_ to compromise.

At the continued silence, Ryo lifted his gaze and looked back and forth between the two men, confusion on his face. “What?”

“We’ll just have to share,” Yamapi said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and like he wasn’t suggesting a threesome between three separate points of the law.

“You’re insane,” Ryo said, for the lack of anything actually constructive to say. He couldn’t even begin to imagine Jin and Yamapi getting along, regardless of the delicious and body tingling visions the thought had rising to the forefront of his mind.

“Yeah, he is. But I’m not letting you go, and neither is he, which means we all have to play nice,” Jin grumbled before he caught the look on Ryo’s face. “And stop thinking about things like that! I said I’d _share_ , not that I’d do it at the same _time_ as him! Like hell I’m sleeping with a _lawyer_.”

\--:--:--

  
“I’m pretty sure I remember you saying something about never sleeping with a lawyer…” Ryo said, voice more than a little breathless. In normal circumstances he wouldn’t even be talking, but he couldn’t help but rub in Jin’s former words, especially when he’d spent the last few weeks listening to Junno tell him variations of ‘I told you so’ after hearing about what had happened between himself and both of his lovers.

“Technically,” Jin replied after a moment, stilling in his lazy thrusts in order to find his voice, “none of us are sleeping.”

Unable to keep the soft snort of laughter to himself, Ryo stretched lazily under Jin and tilted his head back to meet Yamapi’s gaze, gasping softly with every slow deep thrust that Jin made. Letting his eyes slide shut after a moment, he wondered how it was possible for everything to have worked itself out and for the three of them to get along. It seemed too good to be true and a small part of him worried that everything was going to fall apart when he least expected it.

A soft pressure on his lips had him opening his eyes and meeting Yamapi’s dark eyes questioningly. It was almost ridiculously comfortable to be laying like this, Yamapi hard against his back as Jin fucked him slowly.

“You’re worrying again, stop that,” Yamapi said, voice quiet as he leaned back down to give Ryo another soft upside down kiss.

Returning the kiss greedily, Ryo pulled back reluctantly in order to sit up, gently pushing Jin off of him so that he could turn around, settling on his hands and knees in order to face Yamapi. When both men stilled, Yamapi looking at him curiously and Jin’s hands tight on his hips like he was holding back from just pushing back into his body, Ryo found himself rolling his eyes in disbelief.

“What, I have to give you guys instructions on what to do?”

Any further snark was cut off when Jin just laughed, taking that as permission and pressing back inside hard and fast, pushing Ryo off balance and up against Yamapi’s chest.

As if they hadn’t spent their lives being at odds, Yamapi followed Jin’s lead and grabbed Ryo’s shoulders, pulling him up and into a hard kiss that had the smaller man letting out a soft noise, body shaking slightly as Yamapi chased his tongue into his mouth, licking at it teasingly before pulling back to meet Ryo’s slightly dazed gaze with a laugh of his own.

“You’re so cute,” he said, nipping a little hard at Ryo’s lips and enjoying the taste of his soft little whimpers that were starting to leak out as Jin’s thrusts got faster and harder. “Are you going to come?” he asked, reaching down between Ryo’s legs and wrapping his hand around his cock, thumb grazing the head and smearing the droplets of pre-come beaded there.

It was easy to ignore his own erection when Ryo was all but displayed like this, a treat for them both to enjoy. Squeezing gently when Ryo didn’t answer, too caught up in his own passion to focus on anything else, Yamapi laughed at the shudder that rippled through Ryo’s small but muscular body. “Come on… come for us.”

Pretty sure he might die from this orgasm alone, Ryo tightened his hands where they were settled on the sheets either side of Yamapi’s thighs, his whole body trembling with the need to come. He could feel everything like it was a separate frame of existence, and each thing pushed him closer and closer to the edge.

Jin’s hands hard on his hips, surely leaving bruises.

Yamapi’s hand on his cock, teasing and torturing at the same time.

The sheets beneath his hands and knees, damp with sweat and rumpled from pressure.

Everything wrapped around him like a tight silk rope, pulling him and twisting him until he finally came, a low noise escaping him as he spilled across the sheets beneath him, Yamapi’s hand stroking him through each pulse and afterwards, turning aftershocks into a second comeless orgasm that had his knees turning a little watery.

Feeling dizzy and like he’d been ridden too hard and put up wet, Ryo gave in to his body’s wishes and collapsed against Yamapi’s chest, panting softly as Jin pulled out carefully. It felt so strangely right to be here like this, with both of them instead of just one, and yet a small part of him still couldn’t help but wonder how long this perfection could last.

“You’re _still_ worrying. Stop that.”

This time it was Jin who spoke, returning to the bed after removing his condom and wiping himself clean. Settling himself against the headboard and reaching out to rumple Ryo’s hair in the way that he knew the other man hated, he grinned when Ryo gathered enough energy to flip him off.

“Shut it. One of us has to consider the future implications of this relationship,” Ryo grumbled.

“The future of this relationship is doomed if one of you doesn’t do something to get me off,” Yamapi interjected, a little annoyed that he was the only one who still hadn’t come.

Catching the look that Ryo and Jin exchanged, he wondered if he was about to regret what he’d just said. When Ryo shifted down to take him into his mouth and Jin grabbed the back of his neck to pull him into a hard and heated kiss, Yamapi knew his worries were completely unfounded… for now.

\--:--:--

  
“I’m still not sure whether to say I told you so again, or check and see if you’ve had a lobotomy,” Junno said, staring at Ryo with an expression of confusion and disbelief. Except for briefly during the high points of their own short lived relationship, he’d never seen Ryo so… moony-eyed.

A stapler flew across the room and clattered off of the wall behind Junno’s head, causing him to roll his eyes and turn back to his paperwork. “You’re filling out the paperwork to have that replaced if it’s broken.”

“Oh shut up. I didn’t throw it that hard,” Ryo replied, though he made no move to get up and check on the stapler’s vital signs. As boss he had every right to circumvent the triplicate paperwork required for a new one if it was needed. Besides, he was too comfortably situated to bother getting up. Letting out another happy sigh, he reached for the small cat-shaped paper weight when Junno snickered softly.

Life was good.


End file.
